Hlavní strana
Language: English *English Bahasa Indonesia čeština Deutsch Français Español Magyar Pilipino (Tagalog) Português Suomi Svenska Türkiye العربية русский 中文 Info o hřet Throne of Lies: The Online Game of Lies & Deceit, or "ToL", je onlinová, sociálně deduktivní hra - inspirovaná středověkou politikou a Werewolf/Mafia žánrem. Až 15 hráčů může hrát v jedné hře na PC, Mac a Linuxu. O podpoře VR se zatím uvažuje. Očekávaný start Kickstarteru a alfa verze je na přelomu roku 2016 a 2017. Tato hra má momentálně probíhají Kickstarter od 9. ledna, 2017. ''' Live chat via https://discord.gg/rFAXXQB '''Cíl Hrye V závislosti na tom, ke které fakci patří tvá třída, je cílem hry eliminovat nepřátelskou fakci (tým,alianci) nebo Přežít. Jak hrát (Rychlý začátek) Existují drby o tom, že Zrádci, známí také jako Černá růže, chystají spiknutí proti hradu. Loajální lidé fakce Modrého Draka musí zjistit, kdo spáchal zradu pomocí sociální dedukce a důkazů. Hra je jednoduchá: Zabij špatné (Černou Růži) než zabijí ty hodné (Fakce Modrého draka): Zabij nebo buď zabit', Ale musíš zabíjet ty správné. V noci, zlí hráči (Černá Růže) obvykle zabijí nebo vyruší hodné hráče (Fakce Modrého draka): Tito hráči mohou zabíjet ostatní hráče v noci pomocí svých schopností. Hráči Černé Růže mohou se svými spoluhráči mluvit v noci a navzájem se znají. Na druhou stranu, hodní hráči se v noci budou buď pokoušet vyšetřovat, bránit nebo podporovat ostatních a jen hrstka z nich bude moci zabíjet. Budou se snažit určit kdo je přítel a kdo nepřítel pomocí vyšetřování. Většina hodných hráčů nebude moci v noci mluvit s ostatními. Hodní hráči, i když převyšují počet hráčů Černé Růže, neví kdo je kdo. Během dne, hráči odhalí kdo byl minulou noc zabit a mohou diskutovat. Přinesou důkazy (a falešné důkazy vyrobené Černou růži) na stůl a pomocí sociální dedukce je diskuze dovede k podezřelému. Každý hráč bude mít denní schopnost, která jim bude schopná pomoci s diskuzí. Na konci dne, jeden hráč bude obviněn ze zrady a popraven. Je to tvoje práce, aby byli popraveni správní lidé. Samozřejmě, hra toho nabízí více na naučení: Schopnosti, unikátní třídy, Neutrální fakce, a Kult, které dělají hru zabávnější. Více informací se dozvíš níže! Čtyři fakce?? V této hře je každý hráč rozdělen do jedné ze čtyř fakcí. 1. Modrý Drak (Hodní): Cílem Modrého Draka je porazit Černou Růži, Kult a všechny neutrální hráče, kteří je chtějí zničit. Modrý Drak spoléhá na vyšetřovací třídy a jejich důvtip k odhalení nepřítele. Jen pár tříd Modrého Draka má schopnost zabíjet, takže se musí spíše spoléhat na popravy ve dne aby se zbavili těch špatných. Modrý Drak početně převyšuje všechny ostatní, ale neví kdo je kdo a nemohou v noci komunikovat. 2. Černá Růže (Zlí): Cílem Černé Růže je porazit Modrého Draka, Kult, a všechny neutrální hráče, kteří je chtějí zničit. 'Černá Růže je v menšině, ale navzájem se znají a mohou spolu komunikovat v noci ' 3. Neutral: Některé neutrální třídy musejí jen Přežít. do konce hry. Jiné neutrální třídy mají unique objective. Hráči neutrální fakce spolu nemohou komunikovat v noci 4. [[Kult|'Kult']]:' Cíl Kultu je porazit Modrého Draka, Černou Růži a všechny neutrální hráče, kteří je chtějí zničit. Kult začíná jenom s Vůdcem Kultu. Vůdce kultu má schopnost rekrutovat většinu neutrálních hráčů a hráčů fakce Modrého Draka do Kultu. Všichni členové Černé Růže jsou immuní proti konverzi. 'Členové Kultu spolu mohou komunikovat v noci. Co je speciální?? Throne of Lies je jako žádná jiná deduktivní hra. Hra má dvě důležité mechaniky. * Král Na začátku hry se hráč stane králem a bude mu přidělena ne-kultovní fakce. Král má sílu manipulovat s hrou pomocí extra hlasů a také může vetovat výsledek. Král je nebezpečný pro protější fakci, tak moc nebezpečný, že kdokoliv se mu postaví se ho bude snažit zabít. Pokud je zabití úspěšné, nominační proces pro nalezení dalšího krále započne. Členové královské rodiny mohou předstoupit aby zastoupili krále. * The Black Rose and the power to convert. Every hero needs a good old plain villain and Throne of Lies is no exception. The Black Rose starts with The Assassin and The Mastermind. The Assassin will be the one who pulls the kill while The Mastermind will be the one who converts.The Mastermind is capable of bringing other players into the Black Rose and that's where the fun begin. * The Black Rose and the power to convert. Každý hrdina potřebuje starého dobrého záporáka, a Throne of Lies není žádná vyjímka. Černá Růže začíná se Zabijákem a Osnovatelem. Zabiják bude ten, kdo bodne nožem, a Osnovatel je tím, kdo rekrutuje ostatní hráče. Osnovatel může přivést jiné hráče do Černé Růže a tady začíná sranda. Osnovatel má schopnost přivést ostatní hráče do fakce Černé Růže. Je to možné, jelikož maximální velikost Černé Růže jsou tři lidé. Pokud je osnovatel úspěšný při rekrutaci, hráč nyní bude podporovat Černou Růži. Navíc, převedený hráč získá novou třídu. Převedená třída bude klon (i když ne úplně přesný) jeho původní třídy. Pokud zemře zabiják, převedený hráč se stane novým zabijákem. Osnovatel ale nemůže být nahrazen Typy tříd Existuje 8 typů: Obrana '= Obranná třída může chránit sebe nebo své spojence. '' ''left|thumb|25x25px|link='' ''Zabiják = Zabiják může zabíjet hráče protější fakce. Útočný'' = Útočná třída může používat schopnosti a techniky pro vyrušení nepřátel.'' left|thumb|25x25px|link= Vyšetřovatel = Vyšetřovatel může zkoumat ostatní a tak odhalit stopy k jejich třídě/fakci/typu. Sociální = Sociální třída používá své řečnické schopnosti aby postupovala ve hře. Speciální = Některé třídy jsou jedinečné, jako například Král or Osnovatel, kter. Podpora = Podpůrní hráči pomáhají ostatním buď léčením, nebo jejich zesílením Žolík = Žolící jsou sebestřední hráči, kteří se zajímají jen o sebe. ** Typy se mohou změnit v průběhu alfy/bety' '''' Normal Game Mode V normálním herním módu, zhruba osm až deset hráčů bude patřit k Modrému Drakovi. Této frakci je také garantována role Šerifa, Prince a Lékaře. Černá Růže se objeví se Zabijákem a Osnovatelem. Hráči, kteří nebudou přiděleni do prvních dvou fakcí budou neutrální s malou šancí, že budou členy Kultu Fáze Hry/Flow ToL sestává ze dvou fází: denní a noční fáze. Hra začíná v noční fázi, pokračuje denní, poté opět noční a takto pořád dokola Hra se bude takto točit pořád dokola, dokud jedna fakce nezvítězí Začátek hry: Hráči mají možnost si vybrat přezdívku a je jim přidělena třída. Jen hráč ví svou vlastní rolu. Hráči si jsou navzájem představeni. Navíc, hráč je přidělen na místo krále. Královi je přidělena jakákoliv fakce kromě Kultu. Všichni znají Krále, ale jen Král zná svou fakci. Po krátkém dialogu se hráči vrátí do svých místností a hra pokračuje noční fází Noc: Šlechtické třídy, Kultisti a členové Černé Růže mají možnost si povídat s ostatními vybranými členy, zatímco ostatní jsou během noci ticho. Hráči používají své schopnosti aby v noci konaly akce. Některé schopnosti umožní hráčům zkoumat, některé umožní ochraňovat a některé umožní zabíjet. Všechny noční akce budou vyhodnoceny až na konci. Hráči budou upozorněni na určité akce, které vůči nim někdo konal. Některé schopnosti mají prioritu. (Například, Zabiják se pokusí zabít Komorníka a zároveň Komorník zablokuje Zabijáka ve stejnout noc. Komorníkova akce dostane přednost a Zabiják bude zablokován, a tedy Komorníka nezabije.) Den: Denní fáze začne odhalením, kdo noc nepřežil. Třídy padlých se odhalí, společně s jejich deníkem a zápisníkem smrti. Pokud Král nepřežil noc, začne nominační proces, aby se za něj našla náhrada. Královské třídy dostanou možnost vykročit vpřed, aby nahradily krále. Pokud vykročí jen jeden člověk, automaticky se stane králem. Pokud vykročí dva, započne hlasování o výběru příštího krále. Pokud nevykročí nikdo, další možnost nastane zítra. Pokud ani tehdy nikdo nenastoupí, do konce hry nebude žádný král. Po nahrazení krále, nebo pokud král přežil, diskuze mezi hráči o zradě započne. Po posun v diskuzi, hráči mohou používat tajně své schopnosti. Denní schopnosti se většinou aktivují hned a každý hráč může použít jen jednu denně. Pro ještě další pomoc hráčům, wiki uvnitř hry poskytně hráčům pomoc při dedukci. Během obvinění mohou hráči hlasovat o podezřelém. Pokud hráč dostane většinu hlasů, proběhne s ním soud. Pokud je shledán viným, je popravem. První hráč, který hráče obviní, dostane čest popravit hráče. Zbraň kata poskytne mnoho možností popravy Umřel jsi?? Mrtví mohou pozorovat hru z hrobu. Nemohou mluvit s živými, až na výjimky některých tříd (použitím schopnosti) Mrtví hráči mohou stále vyhrát, pokud jejich podmínka výhry je splněn. Minihry pro mrtvé přijdou brzy Storyline Throne of Lies má příběh, seřazen podle data vydání # Hrad # Dobrý Král # Zkažený Král # Kde je má barva...? Bláznův Příběh # Spiknutí # Shromáždění Inspirováno * Středověkou politikou * Werewolf/Mafia * Sherlock Holmes * SC2: Mafia * Secret Hitler * Town of Salem * Game of Thrones * Versailles * Skyrim * League of Legends * Dungeons and Dragons (D&D) * Monty Python and the Holy Grail Objevili jsme se * GDC 2016 * Unite 2016 Externí odkazy * Oficiální webová stránka * Odkaz ve Steam obchodě Překlady Pokud nefunguje menu nahoře, zkus tyto: * Arabic/العربية * Czech/čeština * Dutch/Nederlands * English * Filipino/Pilipino (Tagalog) * Finnish/Suomi * French/Français * German/Deutsch * Greek/Ελληνικά * Hungarian/Magyar * Indonesian/Bahasa Indonesia * Italian/Italiano * Japanese/日本語 * Mandarin Chinese/中文 * Norwegian/Norsk * Polish/Polski * Portuguese/Português * Russian/pусский * Spanish/Español * Swedish/Svenska * Turkish/Türkiye Partner Social Deduction Games Heist Gone Wrong Wikia A Heist Gone Wrong is an online multiplayer game for 4 to 6 people about bluffing and deception. It is based on One Night Ultimate Werewolf. A bank robbery doesn't go as planned, and the Robbers mix in with innocent bystanders. Your goal is to figure out who the Bank Robbers are and arrest one, or to survive as the Bank Robber, depending on your role. Camp Cadaver's Wikia Camp Cadaver is inspired by well known tropes from 1980s slasher films. Become a hero and try to survive, or secretly destroy the camp as a villain or psycho. Includes over 60 roles and 200 cosmetic options to ensure every round is different and filled with mayhem. Options include playing with a reduced role list for easier deduction, fast or long play, and much more. Rounds accomidate 5 - 15 players.Category:Browse